


gay people will become real in five seconds

by paaxanthus



Series: alyx vance wlw polycule any% speedrun [1]
Category: Half-Life, Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Gen, Self-Reflection, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaxanthus/pseuds/paaxanthus
Summary: Sasha reflects on the things that are certain in life, things that are certain in her life, and how she feels about a fellow resistance member.
Relationships: Alyx Vance/Sasha (Hunt Down The Freeman)
Series: alyx vance wlw polycule any% speedrun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	gay people will become real in five seconds

**Author's Note:**

> teen because... idk, sasha spends a lot of it thinking about the inevitability of death, in particular, her own? and that's kinda heavy for a general audience.

Her father once told her that, before everything, there was a saying people had. That nothing in life was certain, except for death and paying taxes. Under Combine occupation, there was no money, and by extension, no taxes. Leaving life's only certainty as death.

There was another certainty in her life, she knew. She knew she was playing a dangerous game. She had joined the resistance, believing in their cause, persuading her father she was joining as a spy. Nothing in life is certain, except for death, especially hers. Once the Combine caught onto the fact that all the information she had fed them was outdated, if not outright false… well, she knew the sort of things they did to people. She didn't have to imagine what would become of her.

So she held onto the faintest hope of the resistance winning their fight. Of the Combine being driven from Earth. She had to hope for that. There were things that _made her_ hope for that.

Namely, the presence of Alyx Vance. 

Strategically and mechanically, Alyx was brilliant. And Sasha had been in love since day one.

Stolen glances, the way her brain short-circuited when Alyx's hand brushed her own as she helped her with some project around the base… Sasha figured she was obvious. But Alyx had been completely surprised when Sasha finally confessed her feelings. She had felt the same, though. They knew that in this life, only death was certain, so why not let themselves have at least a moment's happiness? Why not let themselves feel love?

Sasha still knew she was running on borrowed time. Felt the knots twisting themselves in her gut at the thought of being ripped away from it all, from the life she had started to build here, once she was found out. But despite all the Combine knew, they didn't know her whereabouts. So for now, she _guessed_ she was as safe as one could be.

She slid out of the bunk, pressing a soft kiss against Alyx's forehead, her 'I love you' a ghosted breath on her skin. She was meant to meet with someone, the man who had freed all the children in the New Alaskan factory. He needed information, her father had told her. She didn't know what his motives were, but she had wanted to talk to him for a long time. She had looked up to him, seen him as a hero.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered into the darkness of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like... three days ago and didn't get around to posting it until now. if i write more about sasha it Will be canon divergent because canon did her DIRTY. *leaves the ending vague about her fate anyway*  
> anyway. alyx vance is a lesbian 2020. give her a girlfriend, valve. or two. two also works. just let alyx be gay please please please please pl  
> i'll probably change the title later lmao


End file.
